overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Neia Baraja
Neia Baraja (ネイア・バラハ) is a Squire serving in the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army and the daughter of Pavel Baraja. While initially a low-ranking member of the Paladin Order, she became renognized as a hero after playing a vital role in retaking the city of Kalinsha from the Demi-Human Alliance. Appearance Neia is a woman with short blonde hair and beady black eyes slanted upwards, giving the impression that she was constantly glaring at others. On the other hand, the dark circles around her eyes made people think that she was the kind of person who hung around with criminals in seedy back alleys. She also carries a sword at her waist, emblazoned with the crest of the Holy Kingdom's knight order. Additionally, she adorns a blackish cape around her attire. Later, she would discard the dark cape in favor of the Buser's green armor bestowed upon her by Ainz. Since then, she dons a reddish colored cape over her old one. At the same time, she wears a unique visor that obscures her eyes. Besides attire, her equipment consists of gauntlets, necklace, and circlet that the Sorcerer King lent her. Personality Since interpersonal relationships aren't her strong suit, it has lead Neia into developing a personality that favors doing everything by herself. According to her father, he saw her as a gentle, fragile girl, who is not the type of person that thinks of fighting power as everything. After her interactions with the Sorcerer King, she has became more pragmatic with her view of the world, accepting the reality of making necessary sacrifices for the greater good. Background Due to the fierce-looking eyes she inherited from her father, Neia tends to leave a bad first impression on others. This is the reason why Neia's childhood friends kept a distance from her. For that, she's bad at building good interpersonal relationships and always complained to her father about it. When her mother overheard her saying that, Neia took quite a beating. Somewhere during her childhood, her father stated that she was always scared of caterpillars. At the age of six, she carved a wooden doll at as a special gift to her father. While growing up, Neia decided her goal in life was to become a paladin within the Holy Kingdom. She was rarely ever at home, and instead, took to training instead. She admired her mother as a Paladin, and was dead set on becoming one herself, to follow in the footsteps of her mother. However, no matter how much she practiced, Neia saw herself as having no talent, even less so with a sword, and found her ranged abilities to be a waste. After becoming a squire, she realized she became much more useful when carrying out missions. Eventually, it lead Neia to believe that her previously hated eyes were towards the Paladin Order. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' Neia Baraja journeyed together with the Holy Kingdom's ambassadorial delegation to the Royal Capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Though her presence was seen as a nuisance by the veteran paladins, Neia's sole purpose in this journey was to ensure they made it to that nation safely. As Neia walked through the streets, she happened to notice the citizens of the capital were visibly depressed, thinking this was due to the fact that they've suffered an invasion not too long ago. Though she dismissed the idea, upon remembering that the Northern Kingdom's citizens are currently suffering worse. After being sent on a mission to contact the nobles of the Re-Estize Kingdom, she reported back to Remedios Custodio, stating that the nobles would not be able to receive them due to lack of time. Neia's superior, Remedios didn't believe her at all and saw it as a failure done on her part. Later on, she was present alongside the rest of the delegates during the meeting with members of Blue Roses. Upon encountering the adamantite adventurer group at first glance, she admired their composure, especially Lakyus who seemed more refined than her own leader. After the meeting was over, and no help could be established from any party in the Re-Estize Kingdom, she and the rest of her group departed for the Sorcerer Kingdom to seek out aid from Momon instead. She lead the party, and used her sharp senses while stationed at the front to watch out for any danger. Right around when the envoys reached the Sorcerer Kingdom's border, they encountered a strange mist that was approaching fast. As they were preparing for danger, she quickly jolted towards the sky after senses were on fire. It turned out to be a flying ghost ship, one that was right in front of them all this time leaving her dumbfounded. She was left speechless after realizing the flying ghost ship was carrying the Sorcerer Kingdom's banner. As a result, she ended up wondering what sort of nation is the Sorcerer Kingdom supposed to be if it had such strange forces like the flying ghost ship under its command. When they reached the Sorcerer Kingdom's capital E-Rantel, Neia was ordered to the back of the group as she was only serving as a guide beforehand. Upon their arrival at the city's main gate, she was left marveling at the two stately-looking gigantic statues flanking the gate, and left in awe at the appearance of frost giants tending to them. Upon entering, Neia was astonished by the various races that inhabited the city. During their walk towards the Shining Golden Pavilion, her party came across a trio of dwarves. After questioning them, she was surprised to find that the dwarves were technical advisers that came from the Dwarf Kingdom itself and that they were using the undead to pave roads. Neia was present when her party gained an audience with the Sorcerer King and Albedo. She watched the exchange between the two parties and was disheartened that the Sorcerer King could only provide help within four years time. Due to her unwavering insistence, Ainz was delighted and cut the time in half to two years. After the negotiations had concluded, Remedios started to scold the young squire for interfering, however, she fought back in her own defense as her effort had shortened the time even further than they were capable of. Once the two finally stopped arguing, Neia went outside to cool off her head. At that moment, she heard an invisible voice coming from behind her, directing her towards a back alley. The voice was revealed as none other than the Sorcerer King himself. Ainz came to talk to her as he had another proposal for visiting the delegation. Ainz wanted to carry out his plan in secret, requesting the young squire to help him get into the building, to which she accepted without hesitation. Neia and the rest of the Paladin Order listened to his proposals, and after deliberations, the group have decided to accept it. Along the way, she was chosen by her superiors to act as his personal guard, and to keep an eye on him.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation During the journey back to their hidden base, Neia and the Sorcerer King spent some time having an informal conservation. She came to better understand what kind of person he is, beginning to have a degree of respect and admiration for the Sorcerer King. Ainz, in turn, gave her his Ultimate Shooting Star Super bow in order to convince Neia to use it for his, and her own protection.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 3: Beginning the Counterattack Neia witnessed the difference in intelligence and charisma between the Sorcerer King and Remedios, which caused Neia to be more respectful of the undead than her own superior. She later draws a similar conclusion when comparing him to Calca or Caspond. When Ainz commented as to how the Liberation Army had remained undetected due to falling within the demi-humans plans to monitor the location of the human resistance, she relayed his wisdom to Remedios. After the Sorcerer King retired, the priests in the camp noticed Neia wielding the bow given by Ainz. She was asked to turn it over to the priest, as they believed it contained sinister magic but she refused, saying she would report its confiscation to the Sorcerer King. Remedios relented and Neia watched her 'lead' the meeting on the Liberation Army's next move to relocate and attack the enemy camps to replenish their supplies. Later, she and Gustav meet with the Sorcerer King and inform him of the Army's plans. The squire is disappointed at the lack of proper respect given to the sovereign due to his undead state. She resolved herself to change that impression, believing he is a good person. Listening to their plans, Ainz commented that it is a sound strategy, however, he doesn't believe that there will be much food at the camps, as the demi-humans would probably have given their captives less in order to keep them weak and reduce their resistance. Despite the gamble Gustav is insistent on saving innocents. After Gustav leaves, Neia apologizes for his suggestions not being taken seriously. He then decided to ask her about the general area. During the journey to liberate the nearby camp, Neia became fascinated by the Sorcerer King's wisdom. She wanted to relay Ainz's wisdom to the leaders in order achieve success. Ainz urged her not to as the Liberation Army needed to realize the truth for themselves before seeing his alternatives. The Liberation Army attacked a nearby village controlled by the Bafolk. Neia and Ainz stayed at the back of the army surveying the battle. When a Bafolk used a child as a hostage to force the Army to withdraw, Remedios ordered her paladins to back away. Neia was stunned at Remedios's single-mindedness in her belief of saving a single life at the expense of countless others. Ainz, seeing it futile to give into threats, intervened and killed the child as an act of mercy and allowed the Army to resume its liberation of the camp. Neia watched the child die, though she was not angry at the Sorcerer King, but grateful as she knew that he could not show weakness as the demi-humans would exploit it in the future, and he did what needed to be done. Their next destination was the city of Loyts, and as they arrived, another situation occurred in which a demi-human used a child, even younger than the previous, as a hostage, holding the human soldiers at bay. She once again witnessed Remedios cling to her flawed ideals and inability to understand sacrifice. Ainz offered his services to provide a means, though Neia was hesitant to allow him as he was still conserving his mana. She watched Ainz use his magical summons, High Wraiths to subdue the Bafolk and destroy the city gates. Later, upon encountering a berserk Bafolk warrior, she watched in awe of his raw power as he easily crushed its head with his hand. The two continued and met Buser. The Bafolk Lord mistook Neia to be a magic caster who summoned the undead, causing Neia to deny. However, Ainz jokingly confirmed it to be true. After the misconceptions were cleared up, Ainz and Buser engaged each other in battle. Neia watched in clear wonder at the Sorcerer King's skills, seeing neither gain an advantage. When Buser tried using his Martial Arts to destroy Ainz's magically crafted weapons, he was shocked to see that he was unable to do so. Realizing that he was clearly out-matched, Buser begged for his life offering his allegiance to the Sorcerer King. Ainz considered his offer at first surprising the squire. As some of his subjects may take offense to his inclusion, he decided to kill him. With the death of Buser, Neia and Ainz went further into the city and discovered that demons had been conducting medical experiments on the human captives. After informing the priests and Remedios, they discovered several orc prisoners that were held captive by the Demi-Human Alliance as they refused to bow to Jaldabaoth (Evil Lord). Seeing the sorry state of their minds and bodies, Ainz offered the demi-humans sanctuary in his Kingdom, but was outright rejected, them believing it was a trick. Neia was insulted defended Ainz, stating that he was a benevolent being who built a nation where humans and demi-humans lived in peace. The orcs were shocked by the girl's passion, and were slightly moved in the process. Though they initially declined to relocate to the Sorcerer Kingdom and asked to be sent back to the Abelion Hills, they told the two that they would consider Ainz's offer in the future. Abilities and Powers Neia is adept at using a bow. Her bow skills are said to be very well suited to the bandit's lifestyle. She was also acknowledged by her father in regards to being a ranger like him. According to Gustav, she is the only one among the Holy Kingdom's soldiers who can notice things with a clear perception due to her keen senses. While Neia was a long way from her father, she harbored some pride in the fact that her senses were sharper than those who had only been trained as paladins. She lost almost all her original levels or classes after being resurrected by Ainz. At the same time, she gained new class levels from surviving the Holy Kingdom's war with the Demi-Human Alliance. Unbeknownst to Neia, she is able to use a special technique which can allow her to influence the thoughts of people, or otherwise, brainwash them. When Neia uses this power on traumatized people, her words are said to save them from utter despair. Unlike normal paladins, she can imbue her ranged weapons with divine powers rather than her melee weapons. Job Classes * Paladin (2) * Sacred Archer (3) * Evangelist (2) * Founder (4) Former Job Classes * Servant * Archer Main Equipment * Unnamed Sword: A sidearm decorated with the crest of the Knight Order of the Holy Kingdom, and sort of looks like the ones issued to trainee soldiers. She has the habit of caressing this sword to calm her down when feeling uneasy as this was her partner through long years of training and practice. * Ultimate Shooting Star Super: A weapon borrowed from Ainz. He said that it's made with the dwarves' ancient art of runecrafting, but is, in fact, a YGGDRASIL weapon with rune decorations that held no power at all. * Star Pendant: Given by Ainz, this item grants Neia an immunity to fear. * Turtle Shell: Buser's magical armor, previously looted by Ainz and given to Neia. Accommodates to the size of the user and protects against projectiles. * Circlet of Iron Will: Strengthens the mind against charm, fear, as well as other mental attacks. * Gauntlets of Archery: Strengthens the user's shooting skills by granting increased swiftness and precision, among others. * Necklace of Heavy Recover: It enables Neia to cast the 3rd-tier spell, Heavy Recover. * Visor Mirror Shade: Allowed the user to use the skill Snake Shot, which makes arrows turn mid-air and hunt targets down like a wild beast once every three minutes. Relationships Pavel Baraja In the past, Neia used to love her father very much when she goes so far as carving a wooden doll just for him. According to her father, she would have hugged him immediately. At some point in time, however, she no longer hugged him after he returned home. This is because she grew independent, and no longer relied on her father for deciding things, and relied on herself from then on. After the death of her father and the fall of the Northern Holy Kingdom, Neia used the knowledge that she learned from him to guide the delegation of the Liberation Army safely to the Re-Estize Kingdom. During the travel, Neia affectionately remembered her father, and nearly broke into tears when thinking about him. She mentioned to Ainz that in some part of her heart, she holds some resentment towards her father. This was due to the fact that Neia's sinister eyes was inherited from her father and it being the cause for so many of her problems. It was likely the reason why she decided not to follow the same path as her father but her mother instead. Ainz Ooal Gown Upon meeting Ainz for the first time, Neia wasn't afraid of him being an undead, and instead, was awed by his appearance and aura. She sensed that the Sorcerer King is not simply a mere undead like the rest of his kind and could be an actual supreme being. In addition, she also finds his logic and the decisions he carries out to be reasonable. Every time he openly speaks his mind, it would leave an indelible impression on Neia's heart. She had not only forgotten that Ainz was an undead, but later came to harbor feelings of genuine respect for him as the Sorcerer King. Neia seems willing to defend him if the need to arises even against people from her own country. As the two traveled to the resistance camp, Ainz and Neia conversed with each other in his carriage where she was amazed at the undead's character, describing him to be a King who is as kind as he is wise. When answering Ainz's question concerning her parents, she told him about their fate, which made the Sorcerer King apologetic to her circumstance. Seeing his reaction, she even kneeled before him in the carriage and faithfully swore her loyalty and life to protect him when the conflict in her country is settled. At times, however, she pondered the thought of Ainz being a human magic caster in a skeletal mask due to the way he acts. After she is revived by Ainz, Neia comes to realize that his way of using his strength for those under his rule make him the embodiment of justice. CZ2128 Delta CZ2128 Delta is only known to Neia as one of Jaldabaoth's demon maids who was bound by Ainz Ooal Gown. For that reason, she was initially wary of her presence and unable to trust her. Additionally, Neia is envious of Shizu's nonchalant attitude of calling Ainz the way he is without referring to him by an honorific title. After spending time conversing with the maid, she soon opened up to CZ2128 Delta and asked for her cooperation on the job. Hence, Neia is able to get along very well with the maid as they share the same loyalty and respect for their master. A month later, as she gathered more volunteers to search for Ainz, Neia became friendly to CZ to the point where she hugs her in private and finds comfort in the former demon maid's words and presence. Remedios Custodio Remedios is Neia's superior. However, Neia resents her for various reasons. This primarily has to do with how Remedios uses her as an outlet for her anger and grief over the deaths of her friends, even though she lost family too. Neia also thinks of Remedios as unwise because of how she lets her emotions cloud her judgment and is angered by the fact of that she was allowed to skip being a squire simply because of her talent. This resentment grew to distrust upon hearing about Remedios' plan for having both Ainz and Jaldabaoth kill each other during their eventual showdown. She felt unease after hearing how her superior is willing to take advantage of Ainz's goodwill by not only getting him to fight the demon but to do all the heavy lifting for them. Despite all of this, Neia came to sympathize with Remedios upon learning that her naivety was a result of her trying to carry on the beliefs of the deceased Holy Queen, who was a close friend to her. However, she also recognized these beliefs as hypocritical and how it doesn't work that way. Calca Bessarez Being a squire of the Paladin Order, she is bound to serve the Holy Queen as well as her country. However, Neia had met the Holy Queen only once in her lifetime and she never struck the impression of her being a true monarch. This was only until listening to the Sorcerer King speaking out his thoughts the second time in their meeting that she started believing "he" may be a true monarch incarnate. In a way, it's possibly implied that her loyalty to the Holy Queen is not as strong as Remedios or the majority of the other members of the Paladin Order. Gustav Montagnés Gustav normally treats Neia a little better than the other paladins. He also tends to defend her when her skills are brought into question. Neia becomes angered when Gustav tries to ask for Ainz's wisdom about how to fight back against Jaldabaoth's forces, yet, does not even offer the Sorcerer King the courtesy of a map. Jaldabaoth Neia hates Jaldabaoth for what he did to her country and people, but is mostly angry at him for have killing both her mother and father and vowed to avenge them. After Jaldabaoth declared the news of Ainz's death, she was the first person to refute his claim, doubting everything the demon says were true. It came to the point in which she went as far as suspecting Remedios for trusting the demon's words too easily. On the other hand, she would not have hesitated to use the opportunity to attack Jaldabaoth while he is heavily injured after his battle with the Sorcerer King. Trivia * When her father was presented the doll she made for him, he originally thought it resembled a monster rather than him. * Neia's dream as a child was to visit other countries, and held a vague sense of admiration for the Baharuth Empire as it was supposedly much more superior than the Holy Kingdom as mentioned by her father. * Neia Baraja is the only character in Overlord, so far, that has two Character Sheets. * According to the Author's Notes, Neia was originally conceived to be a male character, but decided to switch genders due to having too many side male characters interacting with Ainz already in the story. Quotes * (To Gustav about Remedios): "...Even if she takes her anger out on others and gives them a hard time, then?" * (To Gustav): "Understood. If it is for the sake of the Holy Kingdom, I will endure it with a smile." * (To Ainz): "My skills aren't good enough for me to proudly call myself an archer, Your Majesty. I am simply better at archery than swordsmanship, and the truth is that people have scolded me and told me I ought to focus more on training up my sword skills." * (To Herself about Ainz): "No! I can't let His Majesty spoil me like this! If I don't lower myself a little more—" * (To Herself about Ainz): "I can't believe it. The Sorcerer King is wise and sagacious, and surely he must know the meaning of bowing. Even so, he still bowed to me like an ordinary person-- No. Don't get full of yourself. I can't possibly be that valuable. This simply shows how magnanimous the Sorcerer King is; he even treats a commoner politely. --Ah! He mustn't!" * (To Ainz): "Your servant is of humble origins, but I swear that until Your Majesty's work is complete, I will loyally and faithfully serve you." * (To Herself): "That's what I sensed from His Majesty, something which the Holy Kingdom now lacks...a sense of purity. That's why I feel like this..." * (To Herself about Ainz): "He's actually happy that I can understand him...what a gentle and kind person he is." * (To the Paladins during the siege): "What you should be doing is devoting all your strength to save the lives which can be saved!" * (To Ainz): "I'm a little tired, but more importantly, my heart has cleared up. I am absolutely certain that Your Highness is justice!" * (To Ainz): "No. Justice without power is meaningless, but power like what Jaldabaoth possesses is not justice either. Therefore, being strong, and using that strength to aid others is truly justice; in other words, Your Majesty is the incarnation of justice!" * (To Herself): "Weakness is a sin, so one must become strong, or humbly accept justice similar to that of His Majesty." * (To Remedios about Jaldabaoth killing Ainz): "Calm? You actually believe that demon's words? Captain, did you sell your soul to him!?" * (To Shizu): "...Alright. I believe you. But please, don't look down on me any more. I would gladly walk through oceans of fire and climb mountains of blades for His Majesty." * (To a crowd of people): "However! There are exceptions to all things! Just as there might be a warm day in winter, just as a bud might bloom from a withered branch, just as a brilliant shooting star can streak across the darkest night. So too is His Majesty -- an undead being who aids the living. You must have heard the stories from the people he rescued. It is also possible that some of you were rescued by him. Then based on what you know to be true, you have the proof that I am not lying!" * (To Shizu): "…Quite cute… Speaking of which, you must be really bored because you can’t go outside, CZ-senpai. Shall the two of us go somewhere together next time?" References }} Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Archers Category:Paladins Category:Commanders Category:Founders Category:Paladin Order Category:Holy Kingdom Liberation Army Category:Archery Unit Category:Sorcerer King's Rescue Team Category:Roble Holy Kingdom Category:Nazarick